Events and Festivals
Season Kingdom Events Wheat Harvest Every year on the 5th, citizens simultaneously harvest and turn in the wheat they planted on 'Seed Sowing Day.' On your first year, this is impossible, as you were not present to sow wheat the year before on the 25th. On your first year, on the 25th ('Seed Sowing Day'), you will be able to buy wheat seeds from the delivery area/farm reception outside your farm, assuming that you have become a citizen (see 'Becoming a citizen' ). On your second year, on the 5th, you will be able to harvest the wheat and give them to the farm reception for work points. (The farm reception is where the troughs are. The farming society will be shown on the Seed Sowing Day taking seeds and individually placing them in the troughs where you and other NPCs can buy them, on the Wheat Harvest day they will be seen taking the wheat you place in the trough). Tending to your wheat crops produces high-quality wheat, which can be delivered for more work points. If your in the farming society you can’t deliver wheat. Harvest Festival Every year on the 8th, the citizens of Elnea Kingdom celebrate the Harvest Festival. If you visit the tavern, you can eat a special meal with various benefits (see below). A member of the Farming Society is chosen to have a stall at the Fountain Plaza and sell various items for people to buy. Prayer of Fertility The prayer takes place at 2 MT in Shiznee Temple. Fishing Tournament The Harvest Festival is the only day where you can buy Matra Fighter to catch the various forms of Matra. People in the kingdom compete to become the Fishing Master for the year. You can participate by delivering your matra catches to the delivery house before 2 ET. The results come out at 2 ET, at Shiznee temple. Tip: Do not turn in all Matras at once. Turning in 1 King Matra by 1 ET should be enough to win the tournament. If you still fall short of 1st place, turn in more King Matras until you have achieved 1st place. Scavenger Hunt Gift of Goddess, Mermaid Picturebook and Stuffed Phomos Doll are hidden in bushes and fallen logs for children to find, and can be given as gifts to other children. They can also be exchanged for treats at the Grocery Store. Tavern Special meals with fortune telling are being sold. To get your fortune, you have to eat the meal at the Tavern on Harvest Festival Day. (Which meal is being sold depends on Council decisions i.e. if they decide to incorporate the budget into the Harvest Festival, they will be serving "Harvest Dinner" instead of "Matra Meal". But the fortune telling effect is the same!) Adult Child Astral Day Astral Day takes place every year on the 20th. The sky is dark the entire day, said to be because the god, Sol, has come to Earth on Astral Day. The day is made up of multiple events: A prayer at 2 MT, and a Child of Ena Contest. Waf bugs are shown flying around, and rare flowers called Light Flowers can be found on the sides of paths throughout the day. However, they look very similar to Waf bugs. To try picking Light Flowers, first approach the little specks of light seen on the ground. Most will float away (i.e. they were just Waf bugs), but the "Pick Up" option will appear for some, indicating they are light flowers. Players have reported more success getting Light Flowers at places such as Lucky Tower, the Waterfall, and in front of mansions. You can also get Rainbow Flowers from forest dungeons. Special monsters will appear on the Forest Trail, and it is said that if you defeat them, something amazing will happen. These monsters are the Iris, who will drop Rainbow Flowers. They can be found in Forest Trail and Deep Woods. Going to these dungeons to find Rainbow Flowers is a good way to up your adventure points (AP). For each bunch of 3 Rainbow Flowers, you get 150 AP (A single flower equals to 50 AP); if you're lucky enough to encounter many Iris, you can easily earn 300 AP. Going to the Deep Woods would increase your chances of encountering the Iris. Rainbow flowers also sell for 100 bea. Children also wear grass masks, metal masks, or woven masks meant to symbolise Sol, and ask adults for candy. You can buy woven masks and metal masks from Yano Market for your child. You may get hit with a stink bomb (mud ball) or get a tickle attack if you don't give them anything. Holding any dessert in your hands will result in you automatically giving it to children who ask you for candy. Desserts (Flan, Bowa Jelly, etc.) can be made in the kitchen in your house. Children can also exchange light flowers for punkin cookies at the Grocery Store. Child of Ena contest If you're participating in the the contest, it will begin at 1 AT in the Royal Arena. Two Youths will win, one of each gender. The two Youths who win become the "Children of Ena" until the next Astral Day. ;Participation conditions :Confirm: Age is Youth. Unmarried/Married :Estimate: Many relationships. Jobs. Charm. :Note that the candidates are randomly chosen. Seed Sowing Day This occurs every year on the 25th, citizens plant Gheat Wheat seeds. This is the only time that these seeds are available. It is encouraged that you have your fields cleared by this date. If you go to Farm Receptions first thing in the morning, farmers may not be there yet, so you will need to wait until they come in order to buy seeds (Only if you don't have access to the wheat seeds in the storage). Council Chairman Election This event takes place on the 30th day of the year at 1AT at Council Chapel. A new chairman is elected every year by a selected representative of each sector (e.g the Farming Society). Related page: Council Other * Funeral (Shiznee Temple B1) ** 2MT any day except on holidays. 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30. * Wedding (Shiznee Temple 1F) ** 1AT on a designated date. 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 23, 24, 28. * Birth of baby (Home) ** 1NT. 1 - 30. * Death of citizen (Home) ** 1NT any day except the day before a holiday. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29. Job-Related Events For more information concerning job-related events, please visit this page. Limited Events For more information on limited time events, please visit this page. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Plot Category:Places